real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
King vs. Queen
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Pukeuri The final six, minus Zabella, arrive at camp after a close battle at tribal council. Siloy looks annoyed at Savannah, who already is talking with Trevor and Christopher. Siloy finally realizes that Savannah is a puppet-master and he wanna take out the queen of bitches. Shockingly, Savannah approaches Siloy in the woods. Savannah explains her moves against Blue and Louis, proud and excited. Siloy fakes a smile and makes a confessional; saying that he can't wait to take out Savannah. Ulrich takes Christopher aside and asks him why he didn't vote for Keoama. Christopher states he doesn't see Keoama as a threat and right now they need to focus on who's dangerous and who not. Ulrich keeps bragging about himself which annoys Christopher. Challenge The challenge is won by Christopher. Christopher is happy to be released from Ulrich. Waitomo Caves At the caves, Christopher meets Zabella and he says he's happy to see her. Zabella frowns because Christopher was one of the few who was against her. She decides to not give him too much attention. She heads back to the place where she and Siloy found the hidden immunity idol plus the note. Once again the note plus idol is present. Zabella takes the idol and later throws the challenge - causing Christopher to win the battle. Pukeuri Back at camp, Ulrich talks with Trevor, Siloy and Savannah. He wants to vote off Keoama finally. Savannah fakes they could do that. Once Ulrich is gone, Savannah says they need to vote off Ulrich right now. Trevor agrees, Siloy acts like he agrees. Siloy has different plans and heads to Ulrich, telling him the plan of Savannah and then his own plan. Savannah heads to Keoama and says that Ulrich is gonna vote for her once again. This pisses off Keoama, causing her to roar and even slam a tree. She wants to finish Ulrich off for the last and final time. Tribal Council Everyone arrives at tribal council, alongside Zabella. Zabella grins at Siloy, who nods at Savannah. Zabella winks, knowing what he means. Jeff asks Trevor how it feels to be in the final seven. Trevor says he's glad but not surprised, he knows how to play the game. Zabella rolls her eyes without anyone noticing. Finally, Jeff asks how Savannah stands in this game. The only thing she says is; strong. Everyone votes. Before Jeff reveals the votes, Siloy says that he has an idol and would like to play it on Ulrich. Savannah frowns, Ulrich laughs, Zabella looks confused and Trevor is starting to sweat. Siloy looks at Savannah and exposes her as the one who unleashed the Cave's Curse, the break-up of the previous duo's and the mastermind behind all previous vote-offs. It's time for her to go home. Trevor looks surprised and feels betrayed by Savannah, the one he started to develop romantic feelings for and really wanted to work with. Savannah's permanent smile is gone, she looks scared for the first time in 31 days. Jeff then reads the votes... . . . . First vote... . . . . Ulrich (Does Not Count) . . . . Ulrich (Does Not Count) . . . . Ulrich (Does Not Count) . . . . Ulrich (Does Not Count) . . . . . . . . . . . . Savannah . . . . . . . . 11th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the fifth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Savannah! (2-0) Without saying anything, Savannah stands up and gets her torch snuffed. She once again looks over her shoulder at Trevor, looking him in his eyes and then leaves tribal council. Everyone is still shocked about the truth behind Savannah. Votes Siloy voted Savannah: "The queen behind all the dirty backstabbing. You played it well, you really did. I have respect for you, but it's time for you to go. King vs. Queen, where the king gets the crown." Ulrich voted Savannah: "You're going after me, huh? What's the deal with the pretty ladies going after Uncle Ulrich!" Savannah voted Ulrich: "Time for you to go, Ulrich. This is just part of the plan to my victory." Zabella voted Ulrich: "Thank god we got Savannah on board to boot you. Finally! With you being out of the game, I can finally breathe again." Trevor voted Ulrich: "Besides me and my girl the biggest threat in the game left. Yeah and Zabella but she's immune." Keoama voted Ulrich: "ARGHHHH! GET OUT!" Final Words "I've done whatever I did and I'm proud of that. Taking out my rivals was fun, I enjoyed it. All I did was with passion and fun and I'm proud of myself. I love my game, period." - Savannah, 7th Place Pukeuri Ulrich, Zabella, Trevor, Keoama and Siloy arrive at camp again. Trevor feels terrible because he got betrayed by Savannah. He really thought she loved him but apparently, she didn't. Zabella is happy to see Trevor's human side instead of his 24/7 game pokerface. She sits next to him and tells him that he needs to continue his game by his own. Siloy takes Zabella and Keoama aside and says that he would love to go to the final three with the girls. Zabella agrees, they really need to do that. Siloy makes a confessional, saying that his goal right now is to win as much challenges as he can. If Zabella loses next challenge and she will go to ponderosa, it would be great for his game. Challenge The challenge is won by Trevor. Waitomo Caves Trevor heads to the caves and battles it out with Christopher. Christopher, however, wins the challenge which sends Trevor back to tribal council. Trevor feels very lonely when he's in the boat back to tribal council. Pukeuri At Pukeuri, Zabella, Siloy and Keoama are sitting together. Zabella says that she feels comfortable and she likes to be with Siloy and Keoama. Siloy smiles and drops a piece of his coconut. While he reaches the ground to grab it, he looks at Zabella's bag and remembers that she still got the idol. If Zabella doesn't leave this round, and she plays the idol next tribal council... he might be in danger. His only way to survive... is to betray Zabella. While Zabella and Keoama talk about the upcoming final three, Siloy heads to Ulrich and says that they need to get rid off Zabella. Ulrich smiles as he hears that because it's about time they boot Zabella. Tribal Council Keoama, Siloy, Ulrich and Zabella arrive at tribal council, together with Trevor. Jeff asks Trevor how he feels after last tribal council. Trevor shrugs and doesn't want to talk about it. Zabella feels bad for him and strokes his arm. Jeff then asks Zabella how she feels right now. Zabella states that she enjoys the game and she's been through a roller-coaster. She hopes she will survive tonight. Everyone votes. Before Jeff reveals the votes, Zabella stands up. She says that she plays it just in case something happens. She wants to be 100% safe. Jeff confirms it's a real idol, causing Siloy to roll his eyes. Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Zabella (Does Not Count) . . . . Zabella (Does Not Count) . . . . Zabella (Does Not Count) Zabella looks surprised. She notices she already got majority of the votes. If she didn't play her idol, she would've been gone now. . . . . Ulrich . . . . . . . . 12th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the sixth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Ulrich (2-0) Ulrich shouts in anger, saying that he knew Zabella would be a tough person to beat. He doesn't like the fact he got blindsided by a girl. Zabella frowns and says that it once again shows which gender calculates and observes better, winking at him. Votes Zabella voted Ulrich: "No matter what - you will go home tonight. Finally, finally f-i-n-a-l-l-y." Keoama voted Ulrich: "You tried to get ME down, you tried to get ZABELLA down! We now get YOU down!" Ulrich voted Zabella: "Keoama will lose the million dollars anyways because she's an agressive lunatic. You might be a tough competitor to beat, so bye. TSUCH!" Siloy voted Zabella: "Sorry babe, but it's the game that has to be played! Love ya!" Trevor voted Zabella: "You're all sweet and all but I rather don't have women around me. Especially not Keoama... but you're more dangerous." Final Words "AMAI! ARGH! This is ridiculous! But ok, that's it. I had fun. HAD! I will return, I'm not done playing." - Ulrich, 6th Place